


Sometimes Fuck Buddies Suck

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Queen show for Iheart, Adam decides to show Tommy around his new home.  Please take note of the tags.  I know this kink isn't for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Fuck Buddies Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy's lips were soft against Adam's and Adam savored the feel. It had been I while since they'd done this. They were friends and occasionally fuck buddies, but since tour Adam had been too busy. Now though, in the aftermath of singing with Queen, Adam had time. He'd dragged Tommy back to his new home, promising to give him a tour. Tommy had smirked and said the only thing in the house he'd wanted to see was Adam's 'fuckin' massive bed.' Adam had felt the warm curl of want bloom in his stomach. 

 

Now, Tommy was just this side of drunk, the taste of whiskey on his tongue and Adam savored it. He didn't realize until then, just how much he'd missed being like this with Tommy. Except this time, instead of fucking around on the tour bus or in a hotel, they were in his bed. The possessive part of Adam was over the moon about that. 

 

"Been too long," Adam muttered into Tommy's mouth. 

 

Tommy made a noise of agreement in his throat and Adam shifted from his side until he hovered over Tommy. The kisses were deeper then and he ground down into the soft material of Tommy's briefs. Tommy groaned and he scraped a nail across Tommy's nipple. He smirked because he knew from so many nights together the sound Tommy would make for him. Tommy didn't disappoint and let out a pained noise that went straight to his dick. 

 

"Fuck," Tommy whined and bit at Adam's lip. "Gotta move, gotta get up." 

 

This was another familiar game they played. Adam ignored him and licked down his neck until Adam reached his collarbone then bit down and sucked up a mark on his deliciously pale skin. 

 

"Damnit," Tommy huffed and wiggled beneath Adam. "Fuck, dude, gotta piss." 

 

"You know whiskey goes straight through you," Adam hummed thoughtfully against Tommy's neck. 

 

"I never noticed," Tommy snarked and shoved at Adam's shoulders. 

 

Adam went with it, sitting back until his ass was nestled into Tommy crotch. He squirmed against Tommy's clothed cock for a moment before a deliciously amusing idea presented itself. He caught sight of his nail file on the dresser and leaned forward, reaching over Tommy to grab it before settling back in his previous position. He ignored the sounds of Tommy's protests in favor of shaping his nails, his hips in constant motion rubbing his ass against Tommy's dick. He couldn't hide the fact the sweet little hurt noises Tommy made were doing something for him, every grunt and moan making his cock twitch. Still, he kept up his game, writhing on Tommy's lap while filing his nails as if he wasn't trying to drive Tommy insane. Minutes drifted by unnoticed and he filed his pinky nail until it was rounded and smooth before blowing off the filing dust. He moved onto the next nail taking his time to make sure it was perfect before moving on. 

 

"Adam, please, it hurts!" Tommy groaned finally warranting a response from Adam. 

 

"Well, if it hurts you can always just go right here." Adam giggled to himself at the look of lust on Tommy's face before it was replaced by agony. 

 

"I can't... your sheets. This is your bed for fuck's sake, not a hotel bed we can leave behind tomorrow." 

 

"Oh, so thoughtful." Adam loved that Tommy even had enough thought left to think of his bed. "But with this nice new house, I thought I would treat myself to a brand new bed. It will be delivered in the morning." 

 

Adam really hadn't planned this evenings events with this in mind. He'd figured he'd give his old bed one more final goodbye with Tommy tonight, but it had turned out to be more than a little convenient. 

 

"You want me to?" Tommy whispered and Adam just nodded, dropping the nail file to the sheets, too enamored by the way Tommy fisted the sheets. 

 

"Yeah, it'll be like old times." Adam smiled before dropping down to kiss Tommy again, pressing against Tommy until the were chest to chest. 

 

Tommy's breaths were quick and Adam imagined he could feel Tommy's heartbeat fluttering against his chest while Tommy squirming beneath him. 

 

"I... I can't," Tommy moaned into Adam's mouth. 

 

Adam pulled away for just a moment, long enough to see the shine of tears in Tommy's eyes. 

 

"You can, baby." 

 

"Hurts." 

 

Adam remembered a similar situation during the tour. He knew what Tommy needed and he was going to give it to him. Adam grabbed Tommy's hands, laced their fingers together, and pinned Tommy's arms over his head. 

 

"S'ok, I've got you," Adam whispered and leaned in to kiss Tommy again. 

 

From there it was easy, letting his hips do the work. He rocked himself against Tommy, their dicks both encased in underwear. It was going to get messy. Adam felt the head of his dick sticking slightly to his briefs, the wetness at the tip slowly easing the situation. All the while he kissed Tommy until they were both panting against each other. Their kisses went sloppy, their focus taken by the sensations building between them. It didn't take long. It had been too long since they'd been like this. Adam heard the hitch in Tommy's breath that signified he was close and Adam was right behind him. As soon as Tommy cried out and bucked up into Adam, Adam was coming, hot stripes soaking his underwear. In the seconds that followed all the only sound was their breathing, harsh in the quiet room until Tommy moaned. Then Adam heard Tommy's piss, the jet pelting his underwear and soaking the area between them. 

 

"Yeah," Tommy whimpered and gripped Adam's fingers tighter. 

 

Adam's breath caught somewhere in his chest as he watched Tommy's face relax. His eyelashes fluttered and he chewed on his lip. In moments like these Adam wished for something more. When Tommy finally finished, the warmth between the going cold brought Tommy out of his daze, the moment was over. Tommy looked up at Adam and all he could see was one of his best friends. 

 

"You know you're gonna fuck me in that big ass tub I know you're hiding later, right?" Tommy laughed, then playfully shoved Adam to the side so he could get up and strip off his soaked underwear. 

 

And again, Adam was right back there, never wanting to let Tommy go. Sometimes having a beautiful guitarist who liked being fuck buddies and nothing more, sucked!


End file.
